


Blossom

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sekai being gross together, sekai got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Sehun and Jongin got married.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I didn't know what to write for the summary xD
> 
> This is basically just a short cute and fluffy sekai (or I hope it's cute and fluffy enough hehehe)

Sehun checked himself one more time in the mirror and grunted to himself when he saw that his black bowtie was a little bit crooked even though he just straightened it up a few minutes ago.

 

“How many times are you going to mess with the tie?” An amused voice came up behind him and he ignored it in favor to make sure his tie was on its right place. “It’s already straight, Sehun.”

 

“No, it’s not.” He huffed out in frustration because _god dammit the tie was not straight!_

 

“Sehun, you are just nervous. It’s not the tie’s fault.” Baekhyun stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder gently.

 

He slumped in defeat and leaned his body heavily against his friend’s body. “I can’t do this. I am so nervous I think I will puke while walking down the aisle.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled while rubbing his back sympathetically. “I know how you are feeling right now because I have been in your position before. But believe me, it’s not as bad as you think. The moment you see Jongin you will feel better and that nervousness will fade away.”

 

“I need to see him now.” He pouted at Baekhyun but his friend just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“You will see him in 15 minutes. Be patient.”

 

“I don’t even know why we are separated right now. We are going to enter the church together anyway.” He said gruffly.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Baekhyun laughed. “Stop being grumpy, Sehun. It’s your wedding day. You need to smile more.”

 

“Give me Jongin then I won’t stop smiling for the whole day.”

 

“You can keep trying, but I will never give in.” Baekhyun patted his back before walking toward the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Baekhyun smiled wickedly. “I will check on Jongin.”

 

“Not fair! Why do you get to see my fiance while I am stuck in here?” He whined.

 

“Shush, be a good boy and stay here okay? I will be back soon.” Baekhyun blew him a kiss before closing the door and leaving him alone in the room.

 

He flopped down on the couch and held back the urge to call Jongin using his phone. Breathing out heavily, he wished the time would go faster because he really wanted to get this done with as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  
  


“How is he doing?” Jongin asked when Baekhyun entered his dressing room.

 

“I think we need to start the ceremony soon if you don’t want him to run away.” Baekhyun replied and Jongin’s eyes widened comically. Baekhyun laughed at his expression before making his way to Chanyeol to peck his husband’s lips.

 

“I was just kidding. But he is really nervous and he couldn’t stop whining because he wanted to meet you.” Baekhyun added.

 

Jongin smiled at that and imagined the pout on Sehun’s face because his soon-to-be husband was a baby at heart.

 

“You don’t seem too nervous.” Baekhyun pointed out and Chanyeol snorted loudly at that. Baekhyun looked at his husband curiously while Jongin turned around to hide the blush on his face.

 

“He almost cried because of how nervous he is feeling. He also kept begging me to let him see Sehun.” Chanyeol said and nope, Jongin was not blushing, not at all.

 

Baekhyun cooed loudly. “Why are you guys so cute??”

 

“Shut up. When you guys got married last year you _cried_ on me, Chanyeol. And you Baekhyun, don’t pretend like you didn’t claw at the door screaming for Chanyeol’s name as if we kidnapped you or something. Both of you were definitely worse than us.” Jongin said and that immediately shut the pair up. He grinned in victory when he saw the blush on their faces.

 

“The ceremony will start soon. I will go back now.” Baekhyun scrambled off Chanyeol’s laps and exited the room in a blink of an eye.

 

“Well, that’s fun.” Jongin chuckled when Chanyeol glared at him. He turned to face the mirror and checked himself one last time. “How do I look?”

 

“Ugly as usual.” Chanyeol retorted and Jongin sent him a bored look. “Okay, okay, you look dazzling. Sehun is going to be blown away.”

 

Jongin smiled in satisfaction before straightening up and patted his own chest. “Alright, let’s do this.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Sehun, for fuck sake, your tie is fine.” Baekhyun said exasperatedly.

 

Sehun let out a small whimper but put his arms down nonetheless. “I can’t go out there.”

 

“Yes you can and you will. Hurry up, Jongin is already waiting for you outside.” Baekhyun opened the door for him but he stayed rooted on his spot.

 

“Baek, I can’t do this.”

 

Baekhyun’s gaze softened and he sent Sehun an understanding smile. “Sehun, do you love Jongin?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Can you see your future with him?”

 

“There’s no one else I want to spend my future with.”

 

“So what are you afraid of?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Sehun sighed. “You are right. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Good. So, can we go now?”

 

Taking one last deep breath, he walked through the door, only for the air to be knocked out of him when his eyes landed on Jongin who was standing at the end of the hallway.

 

They have decided to shop for their suits separately. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there to make sure that their suits would still complement each other and holy lord was he glad they made that decision.

 

Ever since they met five years ago, there wasn’t a single day where he didn’t think Jongin was gorgeous. But today, Jongin looked even more gorgeous than usual. Jongin was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo on top of a black vest and white shirt. His look was completed with a black bowtie. His black hair was styled up neatly, showing off his perfectly sculpted face and damn, _he was so in love._

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol cleared his throat and Jongin looked up to see Sehun walking out of his room. His jaw went slack at the sight of his future husband. Clad in a black tuxedo that contrasted with his fair skin, Sehun looked absolutely beautiful with his newly permed hair that was styled down. He exuded the sexy and cute aura at the same time and it’s seriously driving Jongin crazy. Jongin couldn’t believe that he was going to marry this perfection soon.

 

“Hey.” Sehun greeted him with a shy smile and he instantly reached out to hold Sehun’s hand in his.

 

“You are beautiful.” He blurted out and Sehun hid his blush behind his hand.

 

“Stop it. I don’t want to walk down the aisle looking like a tomato.” Sehun pouted and Jongin laughed.

 

“I was just stating the fact.”

 

Sehun leaned in closer to him and squeezed his hand tightly. “You look amazing too.” Sehun said softly.

 

Jongin smiled and when he was about to lean in to kiss Sehun, Chanyeol interrupted with a slap on the back of his head. “Chanyeol what the hell?” He spluttered.

 

“No kissing before the ceremony.” Chanyeol reminded.

 

“Says who?” Sehun frowned.

 

“Me.” Baekhyun chimed in and ignored the glare Sehun sent at him. “Okay lovebirds, time to go in.” Baekhyun patted Sehun’s butt before gesturing both of them to stand behind the huge door that would lead them to the church.

 

Sehun tugged Jongin closer to him and pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek when Chanyeol and Baekhyun were not looking. Jongin turned his head to the side and sent Sehun an amused look.

 

“I love you.” Sehun breathed out.

 

Jongin smiled warmly. “I know. I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t your lips hurt?” Baekhyun asked when they stopped by his table. They had decided to hold the reception in a five-star hotel which was located near to the church.

 

“Why should it hurt?” Sehun tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Because you guys have been kissing nonstop since the ceremony ended which was like four hours ago.” Baekhyun deadpanned.

 

Jongin giggled onto Sehun’s shoulder while leaning heavily onto his side and Sehun belatedly regretted for letting Jongin drank so much. Jongin was never good at drinking.

 

“Oh please, don’t act like you never made out for two hours straight with Chanyeol during my birthday party last year.” Sehun rolled his eyes and that successfully shut Baekhyun up.

 

“Are you going to let him bully me?” Baekhyun turned to his husband who just shrugged before pulling Baekhyun in for an open-mouthed kiss. Sehun was so used to the scene it didn’t affect him anymore. He pulled Jongin away and headed to the dance floor.

 

“Are you drunk?” Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him closer until their chests were flushed against each other.

 

Jongin giggled again before he locked his arms around Sehun’s neck and leaned in to kiss his lips. “I am drunk in your love.” Jongin slurred.

 

Sehun snorted. “Definitely drunk.” He said fondly as he started moving their bodies to the music.

 

“Sehunnie, my beautiful husband, you are so beautiful, do you know that?” Jongin looked at him intently and he felt giddy at the mention of the word ‘husband’. He was still trying to get used to it but he loved it already.

 

“You are beautiful too.” He said while resting their foreheads together.

 

Jongin shook his head with a small pout on his lips. “I am not beautiful. I am gorgeous.”

 

Sehun laughed before pecking Jongin’s lips again. “Okay, gorgeous.”

 

Jongin let out a satisfied sigh and buried his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. “You make me the happiest person in the whole universe.”

 

“You are so mushy today.” Sehun chuckled softly. It didn’t mean he hated it though.

 

“I meant it.” Jongin whined.

 

“I know, I know. You make me happy too. I wouldn’t have married you if that’s not the case.” Sehun smiled.

 

Jongin hummed. “My husband. My lovely husband.” Jongin sounded so tired and sleepy and Sehun took that as their cue to leave.

 

Only Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and some of his family members were left in the hall. He kissed Jongin’s temple before pulling away and linked their fingers together.

 

“Chanyeol, we are leaving. Jongin is drunk, he needs to rest.” Sehun informed Chanyeol who gave him a thumbs up in return.

 

“Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” Sehun walked toward the door and let Jongin rested most of his weight on him.

 

“Huhmm yeah.” Jongin mumbled sleepily. His eyes were already half-closed and Sehun looked down at him with a fond smile on his face. He really couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with his gorgeous husband.

  
  
  
  
  


It was past midnight and he was exhausted beyond words but he couldn’t fall asleep. He got off the bed slowly and walked toward his suitcase to take out the book he was currently reading.

 

Climbing back onto the bed, he tried not to move too much because he didn’t want to wake Jongin up. He sat with his back against the headboard and smiled to himself when Jongin snuggled closer and threw an arm on his thighs.

 

He opened the page where he last stopped. Jongin once told him that he didn’t look like someone who liked to read. But he had a room in their house where it was filled with his books and he was really proud of his collections. Reading had always been a way for him to de-stress.

 

He was not picky and read all genres, but if he was asked to choose, he would choose poetry because in poetry, words were crafted in such a beautiful way that would leave people to think about the meanings of it. There were a lot of ways to interpret one poem, and he liked that the most. The different kind of perspectives were fascinating and it allowed him to learn more about a person’s way of thinking.

 

“Why are you not sleeping?”

 

Sehun almost dropped his book in surprise at Jongin’s hoarse voice. “Oh god, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry.” Jongin laid his head on top of Sehun’s laps and closed his eyes again. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost three in the morning.”

 

“Why are you still awake?” Jongin turned his head so he could look at Sehun.

 

“I can’t sleep.” He said truthfully.

 

“Aren’t you tired though?” Jongin frowned in concern.

 

“I am, but I couldn’t fall asleep,” he ran a hand through Jongin’s hair before he continued, “does your head hurt?”

 

“Nah, I didn’t drink that much. I am not drunk anymore.” Jongin sat up and pressed a soft kiss on Sehun’s cheek.

 

“Go back to sleep.”

 

“I am going to accompany you.” Jongin yawned and Sehun narrowed his eyes at him. Jongin smiled sheepishly before resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “What are you reading?” Jongin peered at Sehun’s book and raised his eyebrows, “you haven’t finished this one?”

 

“Too busy with the wedding preparation.” Sehun answered with a small shrug.

 

“Read for me.”

 

“Okay.” Sehun smiled. Jongin once told him that Sehun’s voice was soothing and he loved it when Sehun read to him. It had become one of their favorite ways to spend time together.

 

“There are things I miss, that I shouldn’t, and things I don’t that I should,” he started and felt Jongin snuggled closer into him, he smiled before he continued, “Sometimes we want what we couldn’t, sometimes we love what we could.”

 

Then, he turned to the next page. “I always thought the words, _and then,_ were a prelude to something wonderful. Like seeing a ship come in or finding a note in your letterbox, when you weren’t expecting one. That swift, surprising transition from nothing to everything,” he paused and Jongin looked up at him curiously.

 

He turned his voice lower and softer as he stared directly into Jongin’s eyes. “ _And then,_ two little worlds that hold a world of promise. _And then_ the lights pierced through the dark, forbidding the sky, and the rain stopped falling.” He leaned in closer until they were a breath apart.

 

“ _And then_ I met you, my everything.” He finished with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Jongin pulled back and blinked several times at Sehun before bursting into laughter. “Oh my gosh did you really just do that?”

 

“Yes I did.” Sehun said smugly.

 

“So cheesy!” Jongin made a disgusted face but it failed miserably because of the huge smile on his red face.

 

“Do you want to hear more? There are a lot of cheesy poems in here.” Sehun wriggled his eyebrows and Jongin laughed louder.

 

“Why did I marry you again?” Jongin asked with an attempted disappointed sight that came out dreamy instead.

 

“Because I am awesome.”

 

“Hm, really? I am not too sure about that.” Jongin said in mock seriousness.

 

“Do you want me to show you my awesomeness?” Sehun asked with a glint in his eyes.

 

Jongin smirked. “Yes, please.”

 

Sehun closed his book before putting it aside on the bedside table. Then he moved to straddle Jongin’s laps and cupped his face in his hands. “I am going to ride you so well you won’t be able to question my awesomeness anymore.”

 

“Can’t wait.” Jongin grinned and Sehun leaned down to wipe off that stupid grin from his husband’s face, with his super awesome lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be longer because I was actually planning to write the smutty part. But I suddenly didn't feel like it lmaoo
> 
> I will add another chapter if I decide to write the smut ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!^^


End file.
